Back To Glory
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Based on the current storyline in WWE..A Nexus type group comes in to go against the core of the Divas even Beth and Natalya. Rose and Salem belong to me and Angelina Love is TNA.
1. Chapter 1

_Back To Glory_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_The Bella Twins made there way down._

_"You know what? The Diva division are lucky to have two great athletes like us. Unlike Skinny Kelly or Eve. Matter of fact we're in the ring now to throw out a challenge to anyone in the back..." Brie Bella said and Nikki then added, "Skinny and Eve don't bother coming down we want fresh blood..." _

_Two girls walked down to the ring with short sleeve hodded jackets and got into the ring as the fusion of rap and rock blared through the area. They took off there hoods one was a tall blonde and the other seemed to be a blend of black and white. _

_"Who the hell are you two?" Nikki asked and the blonde one ripped the mircophone from Nikki. "I'm Salem Storm this is Rose King and your victims." Salem and Rose started attacking Niki and Brie with strikes to the body and got them on opposite ends of the corner with body shots. Rose and Salem threw the Bellas into each other then Rose went off the ropes then gave Nikki a drop kick in the mouth as Nikki felt back to Salem giving her a reverse D.D.T.. _

_Rose then grabbed Brie then gave her several shots to the head one knee at a time. She threw her to Salem who gave her a powerbomb. They dragged Brie to the middle of the ring as Salem got on one corner and Rose the other. Rose gave a diving headbutt and Salem finished with a frog-splash. Nikki came in and was locked up in a triangle choke from Rose King which after she was released made Nikki pass out.._

_The crowd cheer somewhat as Rose was talking trash and Salem pulled her back. _

_**"We might have just seen a new era in divas." Jim Ross said as Natalya and Beth would on the ramp-way clapping about what happened. Salem and Rose disappeared through the crowds. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Back To Glory _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_Akasana was in the ring as she was the ring annoucer for the divas match as she started to go on about how she looked as Friday Night Smackdown started... Rose and Salem's music came as the tag-team came to the ring in street clothes. Akasana was corner by the two of them as they would in her face. _

_"__**Ladies and gentleman the very reason why the Divas divison SUCKS!" Rose yelled in Akasana's face and added, "Ladies and gentlemen did anyone cares or understand what she said.." Everyone responded no and Akasana told Rose that everyone wants to hear...Salem gave Akasana a forearm shot to the head which drop Akasana then started being the hell out of her...Salem then ripped the dress off her then grabbed her and gave her a reverse D.D.T. Rose then dragged Akasana to the middle of the ring and then signal to the back as A.J, Naomi and Katliyn came to the ring to beat the hell of Akasana. Naomi game her a scissors kick to the back of the head, Katliyn then gave her a running powerslam, Rose and Salem got on opposite ends of the corner to deliever the Diving headbutt/frog splash combo. **_

_**It was then A.J who did the Octopus submission move and left it on for a while as she let go Akasana was clutching her arm. They all looked to the stage and then the famliar music of Melina started. Melina grabbed the Microphone and said, "Hey let me introduced to Glory.." Melina threw the microphone down. All there hands would raised. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back To Glory**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f **_

_**Part Three**_

_**It was Raw as the diva match saw the bang up Bella Twins come out and then issue a challenge to Rose and Salem which was however answered by Beth Phoenix and Natalya. Beth and Natalya made short work of the Bellas. **_

_**"You know I think Glory and us have something in common we both hate what the diva division has become. We also hate are reigning champion." Beth said and that brought Kelly Kelly out who defended her skills in the ring and that the both of them would jealous of that. Natalya told her that WWE has become about super skinny models who have no business wearin championships. **_

_**Glory's music hit as the six came out to the ring. Melina took the micrphone. **_

_**"I want to make this point before anything else...This isn't about me. Glory is a group of female wrestlers like Beth and Natalya. We are about that champion there and we want a tag-team division as well. Kelly you don't deserve have that title and by my number it's six against one." Melina said and Glory circle the ring as Beth and Natalya back up as Glory hit the ring they beat the hell out of Kelly Kelly as Eve came in it was met by a drop-kick to the mouth by Saalem as half the girls would pounding on Eve. Kelly fought back as much as she could but it was Katlyn power slam, Naomi axe kick and Melina's last call then put her down.**_

_**Eve was thrown into the ring and A.J gave the octopuss submission the Bellas tried to get involved but the rest of Glory cut them off. A.J let go enough for Salem to give a powerbomb. **_

_**Beth and Natalya came to the ring as Salem and Rose was getting a couple of chairs as Melina offered Beth the fallen Eve. Alicia Fox came out as Salem drop kick her out of the ring and Beth was going for the Glam slam. Rose hit her with a chair and Salem hit Natalya. They would beating them with a barrage of chair shots as A.J then applied the sumbission on Natalya. Melina did the same to Beth and they held it on. They stopped. Melina grabbed the microphone again and laughed, "Where would you when I got fire the first time Beth, Natalya? Where would my so-called friends?" Melina asked and Glory comfort there friend...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Back To Glory_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_**Michael Cole came to the ring and said, "May I have your attention please? In the past couple of weeks WWE divas have been laid out by a group called Glory. They have put three divas on the injured list from Askana, Brie Bella and yes Natalya. So The WWE universe wants answers so Glory come on out!" Glory didn't respond but Beth Phoenix came out and snatch the microphone. "You could bring out Glory if you want but Melina I want answers now!" Beth yelled and waited then heard the music of Glory. Melina came out with Glory as they all came in with her. **_

_**"Melina you think I didn't believe they would wrong to fire you! You are actually someone in this company who gives a shit about divas being more then barbie dolls. I never thought it was fair what they did but yestersday you cross the line Natalya has a seperated shoulder! That's my friend!" Beth yelled and Melina called for a microphone. **_

_**"The only reason why your "friend" wasn't buried because of nepitism and you rode on her coatails. Shut up I'm talking! These girls here have been looked over. Naomi was swept under the rung and Kelly did nothing for her. A.J was being led wrong by Natalya. Katalyn was too busy feuding with Vicki Guerrero who doesn't even deserve that last name. Salem and Rose would not "eye-candy" enough but could school Brie and Nikki any day. How about this Beth at Hell In The Cell about you and me just like old times and bring anyone to watch your back and none of these girls will touch you till after the match..." Melina said and Beth giggled then said, "You think I'm worried about your girls touching me! Your on Melina." Kelly's music on as she came out with Alicia Fox and Eve. Kelly took the microphone. **_

_**"Glory at Hell In The Cell whether Beth wants it or not we're going to watch her back to get back at five of you..." Kelly said and as Melina gave the signal for Glory to leave. It was Beth stood in the ring and Melina walked up to Kelly to say. "Kelly you mis-counted it will be six who will be watching my back. She's like the co-president." **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Back To Glory_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_It was Hell In The Cell as Beth Phoenix came out she reluctantly let Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, Eve and Rosa Mendes stay out there with her. It was then Glory came out and Melina did her enterence as Glory stood out in her corner. _

_The match saw Beth Phoenix ground Melina at first but one mis-cue and Melina was on the attack working on Beth's injured leg. Melina got on her really good as Glory clapped to support there leader and then one mis-cue led to Beth getting on her soundly. Beth was getting ready for the Glam Slam and that's where Glory hit the ring to attack Beth. _

_The WWE divas got into a brawl with them. Gail Kim came out to assist WWE but then everyone was shocked when Angelina Love came through the crowd and sided with Glory. First botox injection was for Beth and she just hammered away at her as Glory back her up Melina worked on Kelly Kelly but then Layla came out for WWE. Layla was helping to clean house then Love got on a roll knocking half the divas out. _

_Glory rolled them out with Kelly Kelly left as Angelina gave her lights out. Nikki Bella came out with a chair and Glory left. WWE divas got a win but now realize that Angelina Love is the co-leader of Glory. _

_Then there was a exclusive on WWE. It was Layla there and she looked at the camera. "Glory this is the divas house and you think we're not real wrestlers. We are going to show you how much real wrestlers could kick your ass all over the place..." Layla said then Angelina hit the Botox Injection and Beth came in with a clothesline which led to another brawl but WWE got the upper hand as Glory left. _


End file.
